The Voice (Season 9):
The ninth season of The Voice, an American reality talent show The Voice premiered on September 21st, 2015 on NBC. On December 22, 2015, Derek Owens of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Audrey Kinsey of Team Blake as the runner up, and Kent Edmonds of Team Gwen placing third. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Gwen Stefani, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Robin Thicke for Team Adam, Taylor Swift for Team Gwen, Beyonce for Team Pharrell, and Dolly Parton for Team Blake. The universal knockout advisor for all teams is Cee-Lo Green. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles Episode 7 (October 12) The two hour seventh episode aired on Monday, October 12, 2015. The Battles (Episodes 7-10) consist of two two hour episodes and two one hour episodes on October 12, 13, 19, and 20. Season nine advisors are Robin Thicke from Team Adam, Taylor Swift for Team Gwen, Beyonce for Team Pharrell, and Dolly Parton for Team Blake. The coaches are allowed to steal 2 artists from other teams that have lost their battles, and the stolen artist would advance to the Knockouts representing their new coach. Episode 8 (October 13) The eighth one hour episode aired on Tuesday, October 13, 2015. Episode 9 (October 19) The two hour ninth episode aired on October 19, 2015. Episode 10 (October 20) The one hour tenth episode aired on October 20, 2015. The Knockouts For the knockouts, Cee-Lo Green was assigned as a mentor for participants in all four teams this round. Color key: Episode 11 (October 26) Episode 12 (October 27) Episode 13 (November 3) The Playoffs The playoffs began on November 4, 2015 and will comprise of episodes 14, 15, and 16. The playoffs are pre-recorded. The coaches will eliminate 2 of their artists leaving us with the top twelve artists. Color key: Live shows The live shows is the final phase of the competition. It consists of seven weekly shows and the season finale. For season six, the show expanded upon the "Instant Save" introduced in season three; once the three artists with the lowest vote totals are announced during the results show (except the Live Finale), each of those three artists sing an additional song before the Twitter voting window opens. Also, "Instant Save" vote totals are shown in a ticker bar onscreen during its five-minute voting window (including throughout the commercial break) to update viewers on each contestant's percentage of votes. Color key: Week 1 (November 17 & 18) The Top 12 performed Monday, November 17, 2015, with results following Tuesday, November 18, 2015. Kent Edmonds and Audrey Kinsey both received the first iTunes bonus multipliers of the season, with Kent's studio recording reaching the third position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart at the end of the voting window, and Audrey's studio recording reaching the ninth position. Week 2 (November 23 & 24) The Top 10 will perform on Monday, November 23, 2015, with results following Tuesday, November 24, 2015. Audrey Kinsey received her second iTunes bonus multiplier, with her studio recording reaching the sixth position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 3 (November 30 and December 1) The top 8 will perform on Monday, November 30, 2015, with results on Tuesday, December 1, 2015. Derek Owens and Kent Edmonds received the iTunes bonus multipliers, with Derek's studio recording reaching the number one position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, and Kent's reaching the eighth position. Quarterfinals: Week 4 (December 7 & 8) The top 6 artists performed their two songs, one song of their own choice, and the other of their coach's choice. Derek Owens, Indira Cales, and Audrey Kinsey received iTune's bonus multipliers, with Derek's studio recording reaching the second position on the iTune's Top 200 singles chart, with Indira getting to the seventh position, and Audrey reaching the ninth position. Week 5: Semifinals (December 14 & 15) The top 5 performed Monday, December 14, 2015, with results following on Tuesday, December 15, 2015. There was no Instant Save during the Semifinals. Kent Edmonds, Audrey Kinsey, and Derek Owens all received iTune's bonus multipliers with Kent's performance reaching the first position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, Audrey's reaching the fourth position, and Derek reaching the seventh position. Finals: Week 6 (December 21 & 22) The top 3 performed Monday, December 21, 2015, with the season finale on December 22, 2015. Performances this round consisted of a "fan's choice" reprise performance of a song from earlier in the season, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. The final episode was preceded by a one-hour recap of the competitive performances, and included two hours of performances by this season's top 20 contestants, and the announcement of the winner. Audrey Kinsey's reprise song landed on the sixth position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, while her solo song landed on the third position. Kent Edmonds' solo song landed on the second position of the Top 200 singles chart. Derek Owens' reprise song landed on the fourth position on the Top 200 singles chart, while his solo song landed on the first position. No iTunes bonuses were given out on Finale night. Results summary of live shows ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Gwen Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated